Amantes Secretos
by Cindy Elric
Summary: Kagome parece triste y el joven hanyou se preocupa por ella, lo que no sabe es que la sacerdotiza guarda un secreto que solo se descubre bajo la luz de la luna...


**_Holaps!!_**

**_Aqui les traigo un pequeño One-shot que escribí sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta,_**

**_lo tengo hace tiempo y entrusiando lo encontré, asi que después de leerlo dije ¿por qué no? y aqui estoy subiendolo_**

**_espero que les guste aunque sea cortito xD_**

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

**Amantes Secretos**

Era una noche de luna llena, la joven sacerdotisa se encontraba contemplando aquella magnífica dama plateada dentro del oscuro cielo, sus ojos mostraban nostalgia y tristeza algo que era muy extraño en ella lo que causó que el hanyou se le acercara preocupado por su actitud.

-Kagome…- Susurró al acercarse a ella.

-Ah, Inuyasha… ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta algo pérdida.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba que te está pasando… desde hace tiempo que pareces deprimida y distante- Le dice mirándola fijamente.

-Estoy bien…-

-Si es por la vez en que yo me fui a buscar a Ki…-

-No te preocupes- Dice interrumpiéndolo -En verdad estoy bien…- Le sonríe, sabiendo muy bien que estaba fingiendo mas nota que el muchacho no se da cuenta de ese pequeño detalle -Vete a dormir, después iré yo, solo quiero pensar un momento…-

-Pe…- Iba a reclamar pero trata de ser comprensivo aunque sea por esa vez y le hace caso a la chica, alejándose de ahí para darle aquel espacio que tanto deseaba.

Ya cuando no sentía la presencia de Inuyasha cerca y se vio nuevamente sola se puso de pie, procurando no captar al atención de alguien empezó a caminar hacia el bosque hasta que llegó a un pequeño jardín, jardín que era bañado por la luz de esa hermosa luna que lo iluminaba todo, a las pequeñas flores, a los casi invisibles grillos que cantaban como todas las noches, hasta la brisa era acariciada por el resplandor mas solo una cosa se negaba a mostrarse, una silueta sombría que se acercaba con paso lento era la única que rechazaba la caricia de la dama plateada. La sacerdotisa se quedó mirando fijamente aquel espectro oscuro, nunca pasó por su mente el temerle o huir de ahí, mas lo que más deseaba era que llagara pronto a ella. Si, ella lo esperaba solo a el en aquel jardín, ella solo anhelaba la compañía de esa familiar sombra que sorprendentemente aprendió a amar. De repente una nube cubrió a la Luna y lo oscureció todo, ya las flores no se veían, los grillos guardaron silencio ante aquellas tinieblas y el viento detuvo su camino por unos segundos, pero esas dos siluetas se negaban a detenerse, ellos no querían paralizarlo todo a causa de la vana oscuridad, siguieron su camino para encontrarse en el centro de las tinieblas y ahí se fundieron el uno en el otro.

Asombrados por tal acto las nubes se alejaron presurosas y así la luz bañó a la pareja enamorada… una joven sacerdotisa enredaba sus dedos en un cabello largo y blanco, su acompañante solo la abrazaba hacia sí, sintiendo de esa manera que ella solo le pertenecía a el, que a pesar de todas las cosas y todos los obstáculos aquella hermosa joven solo lo amaba a el, mientras que ella al sentir sus labios podía sentir que la felicidad la inundaba, todas las dudas por no poder estar al lado de aquel youkai que logró hechizarla con solo su mirar se marchaban junto con sus suspiros… ¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¿Cómo empezó todo esto? Ni ella ni el lo sabían, solo les importaba amarse durante esos instantes efímeros, ella una fiel amada y el un amante nocturno, siempre bajo la Luna ambos podían expresarse todo el deseo y el amor que se profesan, solo bajo aquella luz plateada podían sentirse libres de las circunstancias, alejarse del miedo, del orgullo, de todo lo que los separan bajo los ojos del sol y de la adversidad…

-Te amo…- Susurra la morena entre suspiro y beso

-Y yo…- Respondía su amante.

No necesitaban nombrarse, ella sabía su nombre y su identidad, a pesar de ser un aparente enemigo de su grupo, más de aquel quien es su medio hermano ella lo amaba, así es, aquel enamorado que le robaba el aliento y el corazón era más ni menos que el príncipe del oeste, Sesshoumaru, ¿Quién creería que ella lo amaría? ¿Quién creería que él amara? Mas era así, el la amaba como jamás amó, como jamás se lo imaginó, ese impensable milagro ocurrió en algún momento de su vida, finalmente su frío corazón sucumbió ante la belleza y seducción de la sacerdotisa…

Mientras sus labios se perdían en esos hermosos besos, sus mentes divagaban, se iban hasta aquel momento en que sintieron el amor…

Un día como todos, envuelto en peleas y discusiones la joven se enfadó con el muchacho de orejas de perro, lo que ocasionó su separación de aquel grupo de aventureros, sin saber a donde se dirigía corría sin cesar, lo único que podía sentir eran las hojas que acariciaban su piel mientras se alejaba… ya cansada se detuvo junto a un gran árbol, a pesar de que el enfado desapareció no tenía intención alguna de regresar por lo que decidió quedarse ahí. Y fue en ese momento en el que lo vio, se acercaba con la misma tranquilidad y serenidad de siempre, sus pasos invisibles al igual que sus emociones empezaban a acortar la distancia con la sacerdotisa, ella solamente se quedó estática, sabía muy bien que aquel guerrero era enemigo de su grupo por lo que no era bueno incomodarlo, siendo por eso que decidió ignorarlo hasta que se marchase, pero algo sucedió, ese joven youkai no se marchaba, aun se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de ella, pareciera que la observaba cosa que la incomodó y haciendo honor a su peculiar personalidad lo encaró con firmeza y determinación, el solo parecía perdido en ella y no emitió ninguna de las respuesta que exigía la chica, entonces en verdad exhausta por aquel silencio que jamás le agradó ella pidió que hiciera cualquier cosa pero que no callase, un hechizo fueron esas palabras, un hechizo que nubló la mente del youkai y selló los labios de la sacerdotisa, un contacto que ambos deseaban, un beso que el no podía resistir y que ella no podía rechazar. Envueltos en aquel mágico momento empezaron a sentir lo que sus corazones ocultaban con recelo, empezaron a darse cuenta de ese amor que guardaban celosamente, de esa pasión que se desencadenó con tan solo un beso que fue seguido por un roce, una caricia, un te amo…

Ya la Luna empezaba a desaparecer, y la oscuridad de la noche empezaba a abandonar a la pareja que aun estaba perdida en su amor, entonces fue que se separaron, y aprovechando la ya agonizante tiniebla derramaron una lágrima, sin decir adiós, sin planear un nuevo encuentro, solo sonriendo y desencadenando los mares en sus ojos.

Los benditos rayos de la hiriente y orgullosa estrella del día acapararon cada rincón del jardín, iluminando las flores quienes ahora gozaban su color, iluminando a los pequeños cantores nocturnos y a la brisa que siendo infiel también acariciaba su luz, mas solo algo no podía alcanzar su resplandor, ya que eso solo le pertenecía a la Luna, la pasión de dos amantes secretos que solo bajo la dama plateada podían vivir libre su amor…

* * *

**_Y esop fue, les dije que era cortito xD_**

**_Se cuidan mucho!!!_**

**_Gracias por leer ;D_**

**::::///*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


End file.
